1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to breath freshening products. More particularly, embodiments relate to an apparatus that applies a mist of mouthwash to the bristles of a toothbrush in order to facilitate breath freshening.
2. Discussion
The desirability of fresh breath is well understood throughout modem society. Indeed, breath freshening products have been in existence for quite some time. Although many of these products have proven to be effective under certain circumstances, a number of difficulties remain.
One such difficulty relates to mobility. For example, the trend toward mobile phones, wireless networking and untethered computing typifies the need for a breath freshening technique that provides the maximum of freedom of movement. Unfortunately, traditional products such as mouthwash and toothbrushes typically require the user to spit (e.g., into a sink) the liquid remnants of the breath freshening products. Indeed, most toothbrushes require running water to wet the toothpaste and bristles before and after use. While more complex toothbrushing systems, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,088 to Owens have internal pumping mechanisms to wet the bristles of the toothbrush, the user still needs a place to dispel the toothpaste, mouthwash and antibacterial rinse from his or her mouth. Such systems are therefore clearly designed for bathroom use. If a sink or other adequate receptacle is not available, the user may be forced to swallow the remnants, which can be harmful.
Other products such as mints require the user to swallow some or all of the dissolved mint, which may result in undesirable calorie intake and/or other dietary drawbacks. Even chewing gum has practical limitations due to the general societal disapproval of chewing in public. Mints and gum can also take a certain amount of time to take effect, where instantaneous results may be desired. In addition, conventional mints and gum simply cover up bad breath instead of eliminating the bacteria that causes the odor. As a result, these products are typically effective for only a short period of time. There is therefore a need for an instantaneously effective and long lasting breath freshening product that does not require running water or spitting, and eliminates the need to chew or swallow.